


Kings & Queens

by coeurvolant



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, nothing happens lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: To say that Feng Min hated losing would be the understatement of the eternity they were all trapped in.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Feng Min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kings & Queens

To say that Feng Min hated losing would be the understatement of the eternity they were all trapped in.

Nothing was ever a loss, _really_ , in her mind -did badly in a tournament? Well, her K/D/A was off the charts, not her fault she couldn't carry her teammates hard enough.

Didn't make it to exit gates before getting hooked for the third time? She didn't see anyone else do three generators and flashlight save another survivor off the killer's shoulders.

So this... _spectacle_ in front of her right now, not only was it impossible, it was unfathomable.

Her eyes flickered to her opponent across from her, shifting in her cross-legged position on top of the oversized lounge chair she sat on as she narrowed her eyes, arm already lifted into a ready action.

She was not proud of what she did next, but it was pretty much routine at this point. She could even blame it on muscle memory, with how often it happened.

"Fuck you, I wasn't paying attention." Feng Min hissed, swiping at the chess board with one fluid motion to wipe the board of its remaining pieces.

Most of which were black.

Not that anyone was counting. 

Not her, certainly.

"..." Dark eyes stared back at her, a very specific and familiar mirth hidden deep within them as they observed her actions, "Another stalemate, then?" Her partner asked redundantly, the amusement evident in his phasing voice.

"Whatever." So _maybe_ Feng Min was kind of a sore loser. But that's just because she didn't ever lose.

"...I did say we didn't have to play today."

Feng Min continued glowering at him silently, arms crossed stubbornly across her chest as she flopped over onto her side, draping herself across the armchair she now took residence in quite regularly, "Gimme a computer or console, I could kick your ass any day."

"I'm sure you could, Miss Feng." The Doctor continued, his voice growing closer.

"Don't patronize me." She retorted, allowing herself to be plucked up -although she _did_ make herself as limp as possible to make it that much more inconvenient for him. 

Nevertheless, the Doctor was undeterred as he easily lifted the young woman and plopped her into his lap as he took the seat she formerly sat in for himself, "No one's patronizing you." He reminded her, brushing a hand over her forehead.

Feng Min flushed despite herself, muttering something in Chinese as she kept her arms firmly crossed.

She supposed she was okay being _second_ best to the one person who knew all of her weaknesses; not that she'd ever vocalize that. He wasn't the gloating type, but she was absolutely sure he'd use it against her somehow, catch her off-guard in a trial or whatnot.

"You're getting better," The Doctor said calmly, "You probably could have _actually_ managed a stalemate this time."

"Of course I could have," Feng Min huffed, although she was pretty certain he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. She made an early mistake, which resulted in trading her queen in for a mere bishop. She would have been happy with the Doctor's second knight (how she detested how unpredictable those pieces were) or even a rook at the very least, but a single _bishop_?

She was disappointed in herself, but at least she was well aware that feeling wouldn't last. Not until their next match, at least, which could be either tomorrow or a week from today.

Not that she was counting _that_ , either.

"Would you like to know my secret, Miss Feng?" The Doctor asked, interrupting her thoughts. A wry grin spread across his face as he continued running his sparking fingers through the younger woman's hair, the sounds of static temporarily soothing the inner turmoil running within her mind.

Feng Min squinted upwards at him, unsure of whether he was being genuine or not. On one hand, she would have loved to leave him hanging, pretending that she didn't care all that much about beating him in one stupid game.

But on the other, she was insanely competitive and would literally kill to wipe the floor with him just _once_. 

Luckily for her, she didn't have to answer as the Doctor took one of her manicured hands in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "I would never sacrifice my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> ahah this is so cheesy but i'm in dbd hell now lol  
> i adore this ship sm


End file.
